


Sorry, I'm in love with you

by katseiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And Im Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, idk what this is tbh, im not the best writer but whatevs dude, maybe my writing will improve one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katseiji/pseuds/katseiji
Summary: "Surprisingly, after all that happened that day, Tadashi feels at peace.Maybe this was how it’s supposed to go."





	Sorry, I'm in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you all enjoy this fic! I'm not the best at writing but I tried my best. I apologize for it being so short!  
> This is my first fic but it definitely wont be my last! Let me know what you think in the comments!

One argument. It only took one to ruin his day. It grabbed him by the neck and squeezed, twisted and turned him into a dark ugly puddle of anger, sadness and guilt.  
“Did I let my emotions cloud my mind? Shit I fucked up, didn’t I?” he mumbles no other to himself.  
The ghost of his touch still lingers on his shoulder, where he was shoved aside by his friend. His best friend. He sat up, knees still shaking as he makes his way to his bathroom sink. Taking a glance in the mirror, a scowl marked deeply into his face stares back at him.

“Why should I care about who Tsukki dates? It wasn’t like I was in love with him or anything. Hell, he didn’t even know I was in love with him until today,” Tadashi sighs heavily as he forces his eyes away from the mirror. As he takes a minute to recollect his thoughts he moves on and walks into his kitchen. 

“Jealousy is such an ugly emotion. I hope you never get jealous because I love you the most. You’d never treat me wrong, right chip?” A chubby orange tailed cat plops itself next to his coffee maker, purring as Tadashi reaches out and scratches right behind her left ear. The longer he stares at her, the easier it is for the memory of him and his now ex best friend make its way into his mind.  
-  
“You named her chip? Isn’t that strange for a girl? Or actually just a cat in general?” Tsukishima allows chip to lay down onto his textbook. Adjusting his glasses, he looks at the youngers freckled face.  
Crossing his arms flat across his chest with wide eyes, Tadashi retorts “Let her live Tsukki! She’s happy, that’s all that matters!” His gaze shifts back to the cat, the ends of his lips twitch upward for a split second before he forces it back down to his usual emotionless expression. He reaches down and pets her head as she purrs a sign of appreciation. Their day continues with a comfortable silence as they finish their assignments.  
-  
He smiles as he recalls the memory of when he first introduced the two. But that smile of his soon disappears as he falls back into reality. Tadashi washes his hands in his kitchen sink, allowing himself to be put in deep thought again. All he can picture are those golden-brown eyes that once belonged to a friend. 

“What’s the point of sulking the entire day? Yeah, I might have fucked up and I probably should apologize but I’m not going to let that asshole and his shitty cute face ruin my day,” he laughs at his own attempt to bring his confidence up.  
He shuts off the faucet and dries his hands. After pouring himself some coffee into a large cup, completely ignoring the fact that it’s probably been there for a day or two, Tadashi plodded his way into his living room with chip hot on his trail. 

He makes himself comfortable on his couch as the low hum of the television plays in the background, Chip jumps on his lap and promptly falls asleep. Surprisingly, after all that happened that day, Tadashi feels at peace.  
Maybe this was how it’s supposed to go.


End file.
